bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Clash in the Clouds
BioShock Infinite: Clash in the Clouds is the first downloadable content pack for BioShock Infinite. It is included with the ''BioShock Infinite'' Season Pass, BioShock Infinite: The Complete Edition and BioShock: The Collection, although it can also be purchased individually for $4.99 on Windows PC, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360. The player must complete sixty challenges across four maps, fifteen waves to each, with each wave progressively more difficult. Levels The game features four levels, as well as the Columbian Archeological Society, a hub the player can explore. The place consists of a gift shop and a museum with several visitors present marveling at the content the player has unlocked. The other places are: *The OPS Zeal *Duke and Dimwit Theatre *Raven's Dome *Emporia Arcade Scoring System The player receives points in Clash in the Clouds depending on how they kill an opponent. The Wave number is multiplied by: *5 for each Kill *1 for a Double Kill *5 for a Headshot *3 for a Heartshot/Gearshot *4 for a Stealth Kill *3 for a Melee Execution *2 for using a Vigor Combo *3 for Damage over Time *3 for a Trap Kill *3 for an Environment Kill *3 for a Freefall *3 for a Variety Kill *1 for a Skyline Strike *1 for Skyline Kill *3 for Friendly Fire *3 for a Friend Kill *4 for a Hook, Line and Sinker (Using Undertow to reel someone into a Vigor trap) *50 for completing the Blue Ribbon Challenge The scoring system stacks, so receiving a Stealth Kill with a Head Shot on Wave 5 earns the player 5x5 (for the kill) + 4x5 (for the Stealth) + 5x5 (for the Headshot) resulting in a total of 70 points. The player also receives any silver eagles in loot as points, although it will not be multiplied by the Wave number. Between Waves After the successful completion of a wave, the player will find themselves in the maintenance room of the Columbian Archeological Society. Once there the Columbian Sundry and Supply will drop either an Infusion or a Gear. The first loot drop for a successfully completed wave will always be an Infusion, the next loot drop will be a Gear, with further loot drops alternating between the two. The Gear loot drops are randomly chosen from a predetermined pool of Gear. These loot drops will occur only when a wave is defeated for the first time. While in the maintenance area the player can change weapons and buy upgrades for both weapons and Vigors. Epilogue Once all missions have been finished (which does not require completing the Blue Ribbon Challenges), the player will then be able to open a Tear in the museum to reveal a puddle of water and a Thuggish Splicer. The Splicer will automatically attack Booker. This cannot be avoided and automatically sends the game back to the main menu; attacking the Splicer results in the same effect. Upon reloading the game, the tear will still be present, but the exhibits can continue to be viewed so long as that tear isn't activated. Two additional permanent changes occur: Elizabeth will always run to the location of the Splicer tear and stay there, and will no longer follow Booker around the museum and gift shop (though she will go through the tear to the Lutece house), and there will no longer be visitors in the museum. Videos Bioshock_Infinite_-_Clash_In_The_Clouds_DLC_Trailer|''Release Trailer.'' Bioshock Infinite Clash in the Sky - Emporia Arcade Commentary|''Emporia Arcade Commentary.'' Bioshock Infinite Clash in the Clouds All Kinectoscopes|''All Kinetoscopes.'' Bioshock Infinite Clash in the Clouds All Voxophone Locations|''All Voxophone Locations.'' Gallery Clash in the Clouds Logo Concept Art1.png|''Concept art for the Clash in the Clouds logo, by Zoe Brookes.'' Clash in the Clouds Logo Concept Art2.jpg|''Concept art for the Clash in the Clouds logo, with inspiration from the logos of Lionsgate, DreamWorks and Columbia Pictures.'' Clash in the Clouds Logo Concept Art3.jpg|''Concept art for the Clash in the Clouds logo.'' Clash in the Clouds Logo Concept Art4.jpg|''Concept art for the Clash in the Clouds logo, with inspiration from the logo of Marvel Comics''' The Mighty Avengers. Clash in the Clouds Logo Concept Art5.jpg|''Concept art for the Clash in the Clouds logo, with inspiration from the logo of the TV-series Boardwalk Empire.'' Clash in the Clouds Logo Concept Art6.jpg|''Concept art for the Clash in the Clouds logo.'' BSIDLC-ClashInTheClouds Logo.png|''The'' Clash in the Clouds logo. BSIDLC-CitC-EmporiaArcade.jpg|''Emporia Arcade.'' BSIDLC-CitC-Raven'sDome.jpg.jpg|''Raven's Dome.'' BSIDLC-CitC-DukeAndDimwitTheater.jpg|''Duke & Dimwit Theater.'' BSIDLC-CitC-O.P.S.Zeal.jpg|''O.P.S. Zeal.'' BSIDLC-ClashInTheClouds Banner.jpg|''The banner.'' CIC Free Sample Vigors.png|''The free Vigor samples.'' CIC ColumbiaArcheo Interior2.png|''The paintings are Tears to the four different arenas.'' clashinthecloudsstorageroom.png|''The storage room you enter in between waves.'' Leaderboardsclashintheclouds.png|''The Leaderboards for'' Clash in the Clouds. Puddle With Splicer.png|''The Splicer emerging from a Tear.'' Puddle Splicer Closeup.png|''Close up of the Thuggish Splicer from the Tear.'' Clash in the Clouds header image.jpg|''Banner for Clash in the Clouds on Steam.'' Bugs/Glitches *Occasionally upon starting a new wave, the player may receive a prompt indicating Booker has died. This is due to enemies spawning close or attacking before the game fully loads. Currently, there is no solution to this other than selecting one of the three options offered, thus counting as a legitimate death. *If Booker somehow dies just before the next wave begins (For example, using a Sky-Hook to land on an out-of-bounds area), then the game may load in the armory, but have Booker's movement restricted as though he were still in his office about to respawn. As there is no office door to open, there is no way of getting out. The only option is to exit the game. *Placing Vigor traps in the Columbian Archaeological Society and then saving will cause them to permanently remain there. This can be rectified by loading the area with numerous Devil's Kiss traps and detonating them. *When pushing groups of enemies off of Columbia with Undertow, one may survive and remain standing on an invisible floor, still counting as a remaining enemy until killed. Behind the Scenes *The DLC artwork appears to be inspired by artwork done by gambitgurlisis, who created the popular Welcome to Rapture T-Shirt design for Pax 2011.Welcome to Rapture T-Shirt design This design can also be seen on a shirt in the BioShock Infinite credits video being worn by Ken Levine. *In the epilogue if the player uses Possession on the Splicer, he will remain still while the Possession spirit whispers to him, and when the Possession is about to wear off, he will club himself to death. This will cause the doors out of the museum to become locked, leaving the player unable to save past this point or return to the challenges without restarting the game. However hitting the dead Splicer with a melee attack will end the session as normal. *Originally, Clash in the Clouds was being developed by 2K Marin, who worked on BioShock 2 and were at that time finishing development of The Bureau: XCOM Declassified. Their project was to be finished in 9 weeks, but was eventually discarded by senior Irrational Games developers as it approached alpha development state. One source mentions that it would have seen parts of the floating city of Columbia crashing into the ocean.The final years of Irrational Games, according to those who were there on Polygon.com After that, Irrational Games assumed the development of each of the three pieces of downloadable content for BioShock Infinite. *Jeremiah Fink and Lady Comstock are the only major characters of BioShock Infinite without an unlockable model in the museum. *The Financial District (or Bank of the Prophet Exterior) of Downtown Emporia was used as the demo map for Clash in the Clouds and the player's Vigor and Gear load-out consisted of Devil's Kiss, Murder of Crows, Shock Jockey, Undertow, Throttle Control, Shock Jacket, Newton's Law and Sky-Line Reloader.BioShock Infinite: Clash DLC Demo Assets on Zoe Brookes' Behance Portfolio CitCDemoBankOfTheProphetExteriorMap.jpg|''The Demo Map.'' Bioinf.jpg|''The Demo load-Out.'' References de:Kampf in den Wolken Category:Clash in the Clouds DLC